charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimes and Witch-Demeanors/Plot
thumb Phoebe, Paige and Darryl are following up on a premonition that Phoebe had about a robbery. Darryl shoots the robber and Phoebe throws a potion, expelling a phantasm. Paige raises a wand, trapping the phantasm. Unknown to them, Inspector Sheridan is nearby with a camcorder. At the manor, Sheila comes in crying and tells Phoebe and Paige that Darryl was arrested for murder. They meet with Darryl and he doesn't remember the robber shooting at him. His attorney shows the two sisters Sheridan's tape, and it shows the robber begging for mercy as Darryl shoots him. The sisters confront Sheridan, who denies faking the tape. thumb|left Paige and Phoebe orb into a crowded marketplace and start doing magic, terrifying the crowd. The scene freezes and the Cleaners appear. They admit to faking the robbery scene because the sisters didn't know they were being taped. They are under orders from the Tribunal not to negotiate. thumb Leo and Gideon explain that the Tribunal exists to prevent the exposure of magic, that magic might not take over free will. Leo and Gideon orb the two sisters to the Tribunal. Gideon calls the Tribunal. The Tribunal summons Barbas. The Tribunal accelerates time and now Darryl is to be executed in 24 hours. Phoebe objects to Barbas's participation and steps on the center circle, showing Barbas attacking her. They suspect that Barbas set them up and Leo orbs away to find out what he can. thumb|left Gideon speaks for the Charmed Ones' behalf, arguing that the sisters have successfully covered up their magic and that Darryl is instrumental in keeping that secret. Barbas answers with various scenes of the sisters under various influences, such as Phoebe under the influence of the Source. Chris plays bad cop to Leo's good cop to interrogate a demon named Phinks. Phinks admits to helping Barbas set the sisters up using phantasms. They seek further proof as Phinks falls into a lava pit. thumb Barbas stands up and makes his case against the Charmed Ones. He shows the scene of Phoebe as a superhero ("Witches in Tights"), dangling a slumlord off his roof. His point is that the Charmed Ones didn't cover this one up (Cole later vanquished the slumlord). He follows with the bar robbery that Cole thwarted ("Sam, I Am"). Barbas blames Phoebe for rejecting Cole's love and driving him to despair. Barbas suggests that the Charmed Ones should not be allowed to practice magic again. Chris remembered that Phinks had said phantasms, plural. He and Leo decide to find the other one. thumb|left Barbas calls one of the Cleaners and then shows the scene of Andy Trudeau's death. He shows the scene where Inspector Reece tells Phoebe that Cole's landlady was found murdered at his address. In the next scene, Inspector Reece is killed by a demon. He follows with Agent Jackman's death while trying to burn a witch at the stake. As the Tribunal adjourns, the sisters call for Leo. He orbs in with Chris and tells them that Barbas gets to escape from hell if he manages to bring down the Charmed Ones, and that he sent the phantasms. Paige tells them that she thinks the other one possessed Inspector Sheridan. thumb The Tribunal brings Piper up from Magic School to hear their judgment. They rule that the Charmed Ones may still practice magic, but Darryl's execution will still go forward. The sisters don't agree, and would rather give up their powers than let Darryl die. The Tribunal agrees, but just as Darryl is being strapped to a gurney, Leo and Chris orb in with a surprised Inspector Sheridan. The next image shows her being possessed by a phantasm and pulling out a folder marked Darryl Morris. In that moment, the phantasm leaves her body and Chris captures it with the wand. thumb|left Barbas is found out, and the tribunal reverses its decision just before Darryl is executed. Barbas, however, accuses Phoebe of using her premonitions for personal gain. The Tribunal strips Phoebe of her active powers, and offers to let her earn them back if she behaves. The episode ends with the disquieting revelation that Gideon's greatest fear is that the sisters will find out that he is the one after Piper's son. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 6 Plots